Contra Reloj
by Anixita
Summary: Music Meister les dio la oportunidad de ayudar a un héroe, lamentablemente tenían menos tiempo del que necesitaban.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba todo el equipo flash en el córtex cuando se comenzó a formar un remolino en una esquina del lugar, al inicio nadie lo notó, pero luego fue muy evidente como para no verlo.

-¿Un meta de remolinos?-dijo Cisco bebiendo su refresco.

-Es algo más-murmuró Barry viendo como aumentaba de tamaño el remolino, tomando colores negros y finalmente mostrando a alguien.

-¿Me han extrañado?-dijo Music Meister con un traje completamente rojo, llevaba un bastón, sombrero y zapatos dorados.

-Tu traje es una ostentosa imitación del de Flash-dijo Cisco algo indignado.

-Solo coincidencia-susurro desapareciendo y reapareciendo junto a Caitlin, quien tenía sujetos unos papeles con ambas manos-demasiado hermosa para un corazón tan roto-murmuró con tono coqueto.

-¡Déjala!-dijo Barry tratando de atraparlo, pero Music Meister desapareció antes de ser tocado.

-Tic tac, tic tac. Así va el tiempo, Flash-decía el villano sin aparecer-el tiempo corre y nadie puede hacer algo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo mirando a todos lados al igual que su equipo.

-Dinero-dijo riendo-pero lamentablemente me sentí en la necesidad de avisar. Todo por el amor-dijo apareciendo y formando un corazón con sus manos.

-No saldrás-trato de decir Barry, pero cuando lo sujetó por las solapas de la chaqueta, Music Meister lo puso bajo su control para que se calmara.

-Suéltame-dijo viendo como obedecía y luego chasqueo sus dedos y Allen volvió del trance-sere breve entonces. Te vine a alertar de que alguien de tu círculo va a morir. Todo en un mes más y por como van las cosas no hay nada que puedas hacer, claro, si comienzas a acercarte y ayudar, tal vez se salve.

-¡Mientes!-gritó Barry tratando de atraparlo.

-Solo te daré una pista-susurro tomando a Barry por la espalda-es un héroe que trabaja contigo y que se quiere suicidar-lo susurro tan suave que sintió como sus palabras lo hicieron temblar y desesperarse.

-Tienes un mes Barry-dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Iris y él no tenía fuerzas para repetir lo que escuchó. No quería pensar quién estaría tan mal para hacer eso.

-Barry-dijo Caitlin preocupada-hay que hacer algo ahora-ella había leído los labios del villano y tenía claro lo que le había dicho.

Sólo vieron como Barry se movió rápidamente haciendo una lista de todos los héroes que conocía.

-Uno de los héroes que Barry conoce está en peligro-dijo Caitlin para que todos pudieran colaborar y el velocista lo agradeció con una sola mirada.

-Hice una lista. Me gustaría descartar a algunos porque ellos jamás harían eso.

-No te lo recomiendo-dijo Joe-nunca sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de la gente-dijo recordando a la madre de Wally e Iris. Él también entendió lo dicho por el villano.

-¿Entonces?-susurro mirando su lista asustado.

-Te recomiendo pasar unos días con cada uno de ellos-dijo Iris comprensiva-quizás así te des cuenta de quién está en peligro.

-Viejo, la lista es muy larga-dijo Cisco mirando todos los héroes que conocía el castaño.

-¿Podrías repetir exactamente lo que te dijo Music Meister?-pidió Wally ante la expectación de todo el equipo.

-Dijo que es un héroe que trabaja conmigo y se quiere suicidar-dijo sintiendo la boca seca al repetirlo.

Se produjo el silencio por algunos segundos. Todos intentando digerir las palabras dichas por Barry.

-Entonces se puede descartar a los que conoces, pero nunca han trabajado contigo-dijo Joe y Barry eliminó la mitad de su lista.

-Eliminame-dijo Killer Frost-jamás dejaría a Caitlin hacer eso y yo me aprecio demasiado para algo así.

-Yo también estoy fuera-dijo Cisco-aprecio demasiado la vida y a ustedes. También eliminaría a las leyendas, porque están viajando entre el futuro y pasado y si supieran esto no te dejarían ayudar. Así que no creo que sea uno de ellos.

-La lista bajó-dijo Barry en un suspiro.

-Eliminame, no haría eso y estoy seguro de que Jesse tampoco, aunque si quieren puedo ir a verla y asegurarme.

-Eso me dejaría tranquilo. Gracias Wally-dijo Barry y Joe asintió en aprobación.

-Solo tienes a Supergirl y Arrow-dijo Iris con sorpresa.

-Les recomiendo no descartarlos-dijo Joe-No tienes idea las cosas por las que ellos han pasado.

-Bien ¿entonces?-Barry se sentía perdido.

-Yo puedo ir con Supergirl y tu con Oliver-dijo Cisco.

-¿Y la ciudad se cuidará sola?-dijo Iris algo contraria a la idea.

-Está la policía y Killer Frost-dijo Caitlin, quien había vuelto a ser ella pero con otras ropas.

-Y si los necesitamos, los llamaremos-dijo Joe estando de acuerdo.

-Bien. Entonces hay que buscar una razón suficientemente buena para que pasen tiempo con Jesse, Kara y Oliver. Porque si les preguntan los tres dirán que están bien.

-No lo sé-susurro Barry pensando en qué si le decía algo al rubio, él no le permitiría quedarse en Starling.

-Tic tac, tic tac. El tiempo avanza-dijo Music Meister apareciendo de nuevo-hay un meta humano que amenazó con secuestrar a los héroes ¿qué mejor razón que esa?-dijo desapareciendo.

-Desconfío de su ayuda desinteresada-dijo Cisco harto del villano.

-Pero esa es una buena razón-dijo Barry cansado con todo eso.

-Les recomiendo lleven todo lo que puedan necesitar y dejen listo todo lo que puede quedar pendiente-dijo Joe mirando a sus hijos y Cisco.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Barry mirando al equipo y pensando en qué debía hacer para acercarse a Oliver sin sufrir un interrogatorio por parte del rubio.

De la nada había aparecido en uno de los vidrios la imagen de un reloj de arena, que a los segundos fue reemplazada por el rostro de Cisco, Barry, Oliver, Kara, Jesse y Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Music Meister les dijera que un héroe iba a morir. Ahora sólo tenían que descubrir de cuál de sus amigos se trataba.

Sin embargo, no podía llegar como Flash a Starling, tenía que ser cauteloso y no levantar sospechas, ni siquiera del equipo Arrow y eso sería un gran reto.

Pero a pesar de las precauciones que había tomado, de algún modo que ya conocería, Felicity estaba en la estación de trenes esperando por él.

-¿Intuición femenina?-dijo Barry con su maleta en una mano.

-Caitlin-dijo con una sonrisa felina-tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, Barry.

-Entonces, tomemos un taxi y vamos por un café-dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que la rubia lo tomará.

Así comenzaron ese día. Y aún no dejaba de pensar que faltaban tres semanas para que se cumpliera lo dicho por Music Meister.

-Dispara-dijo Barry una vez que ambos tuvieron sus cafés y pudieron sentarse en una esquina de la cafetería.

-¿De verdad crees que Oliver se suicidaria? Después de tanto que ha enfrentado.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Es como pensar que tu lo harías. Absurdo. Han sufrido tanto que…

-Es imposible-termino Barry mirando su vaso con detención-nada es imposible. De un modo u otro creo que Oliver está en peligro.

-Bien. Tienes mi ayuda. Podrías alojarte en el departamento a las afueras de Starling.

-No. Ya tengo donde, eso no es problema. Es sólo que…-susurro bajando la mirada y perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía.

¿Y si realmente Oliver atenta contra su vida y él no era lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo? Tenía pánico de perderlo.

-Caitlin y yo tenemos nuestras suposiciones de lo que siente el uno por el otro-dijo tomando su café y cruzándose de piernas. Barry la miró sorprendido, perdió el habla y sintió como enrojecia.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-susurro sintiendo la boca seca.

-Puedes confiar en mi. Hace tiempo que tenía una idea de que ustedes sienten algo por el otro.

-No. Te equivocas no…-pero se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder a la rubia-tu relación con Oliver...

-No resultó. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que el sentimiento no era el mismo. Sólo lo dejamos-dijo bajando la mirada con verdadera tristeza-no te preocupes.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos y fue cuando el teléfono del castaño vibró. Era un mensaje de Oliver, él solo sonrió al ver la pantalla y decidió que respondería luego.

En parte era cierto lo que decía Felicity. Él sentía algo por Oliver, sin embargo, no tenía idea de si los sentimientos eran recíprocos. Aunque llevaban un par de meses enviándose mensajes para saber el uno del otro, de todo lo que les pasaba en el día tanto con los villanos como con las chicas que salían.

Aunque Barry hace meses que estaba solo y Oliver desde hace más tiempo. Y si lo miraba en retrospectiva, hace mucho que ninguno hablaba de con quien salía. Incluso el arquero le enviaba mensajes para hacerlo reír y le preguntaba si tuvo un buen día.

-Bien. Eres bienvenido Barry y si necesitas algo avísame-dijo la mujer cambiando su semblante triste a uno amistoso mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Felicity.

Cuando la mujer se marchó sacó su teléfono y leyó nuevamente el mensaje.

 _Necesito verte ¿es posible que vengas a Starling? Avísame. A._

Solo respondió con un mensaje.

 _Estoy en la ciudad. Dime dónde. F._

Hace mucho decidieron usar la letra de su alter ego por si hablaban algo que no correspondía para que el resto no supiera de quién se trataba.

 _Ven al loft estoy solo y nadie vendrá aquí. A._

Terminó su café y se dirigió a la velocidad de flash a dejar su maleta donde se hospedería y luego se marchó donde Oliver.


End file.
